world_incorporated_wrestling_wiwfandomcom-20200214-history
MCW Final Resolution (2012)
Final Resolution (2012) is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by Massacre Championship Wrestling that is going to be held on December 9, 2012 at the MCW Arena in Billings, Montana. It will be the first annual Final Resolution event. Background Turning Point will feature professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers will be portrayed as either villains or heroes or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. The main angle entering Final Resolution involves Kris McGowan going after defending champion Kevin McAlmond for the MCW World Heavyweight Championship. At Turning Point, Chris Gomez defeated K.J. Styles and Kris McGowan in a Triple Threat match to earn his shot at the World Championship. On the following Impact Wrestling episode during Gomez's speech about succeeding through adversity, McGowan interrupted and upset his rival, Gomez, as part of a manipulative way for Gomez to place his title shot on the line in a match between them later that night. As a result, McGowan prevailed over Gomez using an exposed turnbuckle and a roll-up to snatch the victory and essentially assume Gomez's title shot. Another continuous feud being featured at the event is between K.J. Styles and Mikhail Schmalzried. At Turning Point, Styles suffered a huge loss in a stipulated Triple Threat contender's match, where the wrestler pinned would be excommunicated from the World Championship scene until Bound for Glory 2013. On the November 15 edition of Impact Wrestling, with emotions running high, Styles expressed feelings over an upsetting year having to deal with allegations thrown at him as well as coming close to winning the BFG Series. Mikhail and Aaron Schmalzried, who had set up and blown such allegations out of proportion to defame and distract Styles, took the chance to mock and insult him calling Styles a "failure". Styles, knowing how many times he fought and beat Mikhail, eventually challenged Mikhail to one last match to decide who the better man is. Mikhail, proud of his momentum with Mikhail throughout the year, later agreed to the match. The Knockouts match heading into Final Resolution is Brittany Hiatt versus MCW Vixens Champion Victoria Lehr. On the November 15 edition of Impact Wrestling, Brittany Hiatt made her debut in MCW and defeated Coral, Kassi Austin, and Cassie Plumb in a Contender's Battle Royal to gain a shot at the MCW Vixens Championship. Matches ; ; *Chris Gomez defeated Aaron Schmalzried *Matt Hooper © defeated Brian King to retain the MCW X Division Championship *Will Kapphan and Nick Kessler © defeated Joey Bryan and Quinn Noel by disqualification (with the DQ Kapphan and Kessler retained) *Robert Rogge defeated Bully Sean *Victoria Lehr © defeated Brittany Hiatt to retain the MCW Vixens Championship *Justin Eldridge, Kevin Hunter, Tom Larson, and Josh Nuss defeated Aces & 8s in a Eight-man tag team match *Mikhail Schmalzried defeated K.J. Styles *Kevin McAlmond © defeated Kris McGowan for the MCW World Heavyweight Championship Other on-screen talent References External links